In the past, detergent builders (detergent assistants) such as zeolite, carboxymethylcellulose or polyethylene glycol were blended into detergents that were used for clothing for the purpose of improving the cleaning effectiveness of detergents.
In addition to the various detergent builders above, polymers have been blended as builders into detergent compositions in recent years.
For example, using copolymers of acrylate and sodium 3-allyloxy-2-hydroxy-1-propane sulfonate, wherein at least one of the main chain terminals has sulfonate groups, as a detergent builder has been disclosed (Patent Reference 1).
As for capabilities that are required of detergent builders, the ability to improve the cleaning power of the detergent is obvious. But at present, the ability to inhibit/prevent deposition of surfactants (also called simply “deposition-inhibiting ability” below), which leads to reduction of cleaning power, is also required. Here, the problem of surfactant deposition is pronounced when laundering using relatively hard water because it occurs as a result of straight-chain alkylbenzenesulfonic acids (salts) (LAS) such as dodecylbenzenesulfonic acids (salts), which are anionic surfactants binding with calcium ions or magnesium ions present in the water (see Non-patent Reference 1).
For technology to improve the deposition-inhibiting ability, Patent Reference 2 can be cited. Patent Reference 2 indicates that graft polymers made by graft polymerizing prescribed amounts of acid group-containing unsaturated monomers with polyoxyalkylene compounds containing hydrocarbon groups exhibit superior abilities as detergent builders.
Due to increased consumer awareness of environmental issues in recent years, new laundering styles, such as consumers conserving water by using residual bath water for laundry, are starting to be established. Along with this, the abilities required of detergent builders are also changing. That is, due to the use of residual bath water, the problem emerges that laundry must be done under very hard conditions as a result of the concentration of calcium components. By this, agents with even higher so-called anti-gelling property than was required in the past that inhibit deposition even under laundering conditions of high hardness and that are effective are required.
From the demand for compacting detergent compositions, the demand for providing multiple, required abilities together in 1 component is also increasing.